Arthur's Big Hit: Alternate Ending
by crazyforkpop
Summary: Uploaded upon request, sorry but this is slightly different compared to what was requested, please read the author's note for more information. I know that there is an alternate ending for this episode uploaded already, but I thought that my version could be different.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Once again, thank you to everyone who enjoyed my Arthur alternate endings. Upon request by BlueLightningXD, here is an alternate ending for Arthur's Big Hit. I know that you wanted an ending where DW gets punished but unfortunately there is already one with a plotline like that, so this will be slightly different, I'm very sorry to disappoint you but I don't want this to be considered plagiarism because I don't have the heart to do that. However, I thought that the "No TV for a week" punishment regardless of whether DW and/or Arthur would be punished was a bit harsh and hasty without both of them telling their sides of the story, so this is what it will be about. Hopefully this will be a good one, even though I have not seen the episode in ages but I still have had a good memory of it due to watching it on YouTube a kabazillion times.**

**Once again, I hope you enjoy this ending.**

"I told you not to touch it!" Arthur screamed, kneeling down by the debris of broken model airplane pieces.

DW kept on saying to Arthur about how she thought he built his plane wrong, obviously not knowing the difference between a model plane and a real plane. This did not help at all, and only made Arthur angrier and angrier as he clenched his trembling fists and gritted his teeth.

Finally he could not take it anymore.

"I told you...NOT TO TOUCH IT!" he screamed again deliberately, as he punched DW hard in the arm.

DW fell back on the ground, however as she was about to get help, she screamed in pain from the hit in her arm as she scurried back to the house, crying in agony.

"Arthur Timothy Read, come here!" called his mother from the inside.

"Uh oh," Arthur told himself, "Middle name,"

* * *

Meanwhile, Mr Read was tending to a crying DW, putting an ice block on her arm where it hurt.

"Are they going to _amputake _my arm?" worried DW.

"It's AMPUTATE, not _amputake_, and don't worry, I'm in charge..."

Mr Read was just continuing to nurse DW's arm when DW screamed again in pain shortly after she was touched by the ice block.

"What's wrong?" asked Mr Read worriedly.

"That's cold," said DW.

* * *

"It's not fair!" complained Arthur, "She should apologise to me, I've been working on it for a whole month! I told her a million times not to touch it!"

"I'll talk to DW about it," said Mrs Read, "But what you did was wrong too,"

"You're bad!" called out DW, sitting in Mr Read's arms.

"No, you're the bad one!" barked back Arthur.

* * *

Soon, Arthur, DW, Mrs Read and Mr Read were all in the living room.

"Arthur, DW, what both of you did was wrong. And for that, both of you get a 10 minute timeout, where both of you are to go to your rooms and stay there. When the 10 minutes are over, we will call you both to come back down to the living room and let both of you tell your sides of the story. And for that, the 10 minute punishment starts now."

Arthur was groaning in anger, whilst DW was crying again in frustration.

* * *

**10 MINUTES LATER**

"Arthur, DW," called Mr and Mrs Read, "You can come back down now,"

Arthur and DW came back. Arthur was still angry but not as angry as before, and DW stopped crying but was still frustrated.

"Right," said Mr Read, "We want to be fair, and we are not going to take sides, but we would like to know about what happened the whole time,"

"And _no one_ interrupts the person who is talking, regardless of whether you agree with them or not," said Mrs Read, "And for that, Arthur, you start first,"

Arthur started.

"I was working on my model plane, all month. During the month I kept on telling DW not to touch my plane, but she would not stop and would keep on touching the plane. Sometimes I would find fingerprints, parts falling apart or pieces stuck together. And when my plane was just dried and finished, I was playing with Pal in the living room when DW said 'Arthur, your plane doesn't fly,". I did not know what she meant until I realised that she took my model plane and threw it out the window. And then when we stepped out, I finally knew that it was DW that broke my plane and - "

"Well you should learn to build planes correctly and - " DW interrupted.

"Not now, DW," said Mrs Read, "It's not your turn yet. Carry on Arthur,"

Arthur continued.

"So anyway, I got really really mad, and I hit DW,"

"I see," said Mr Read, "Thank you Arthur. _Now_ DW, it's your turn,"

DW started.

"I was just curious about what Arthur's plane was like. I wanted to get to know how he made it, whether I could help him, and whether you could make it fly like a real plane. But whenever I asked Arthur, he would always yell at me "Go away, DW!" and - "

"That's because you were being annoying!" interrupted Arthur.

"Duh-duh-duh. It's DW's turn." said Mr Read. "Go on, DW,"

DW continued as she smirked at Arthur.

"Anyways, I did sometimes watch Arthur make the plane, because I wanted to see how he would make the plane. When it was done, I wanted to be an assistant and see if it could fly like the planes at the airport. So I took Arthur's plane and played with it, and threw it out the window to see if it could fly. I then went downstairs and told Arthur that the plane did not fly. I tried to tell him this, but he just would not listen, and then he hit me in the arm,"

"I see," said Mrs Read, "Thank you DW and Arthur for telling me your stories. However we have to talk to both of you. Arthur, I understand that we all get angry sometimes, and it is okay to get angry, since it shows what we feel inside. But hitting DW was where you were in the wrong. It is never okay to hit someone when you are angry. Hitting people makes the whole thing worse, and can hurt other people. How would you feel if someone punched you in the arm, like the way you punched DW?"

Arthur sighed. "Okay, I guess it would hurt and...yeah,"

"As for you DW," said Mr Read, "It is mean to barge into someone else's room and take someone else's things without asking. How would you feel if someone took your Mary Moo Cow doll and ripped it apart?"

DW gasped at the thought, but she finally learned her lesson.

"I would feel sad and angry," DW admitted.

"So now both of you know what it feels like to be in the other person's shoes," said Mr and Mrs Read, "Right?"

"Yes," both of them answered in unison.

"And for that, I want you both to face each other and say that you're sorry and why,"

"I'm sorry I broke your plane," said DW.

"And I'm sorry I hit you," said Arthur.

"What kind of plane doesn't fly?" scoffed DW.

"Uhhhhh...a model plane?" said Arthur.

"I'm just a kid. Gimme a break. Jeez!" said DW.


End file.
